With the wider use of nuclear materials in the present day, nuclear security has grown increasingly important given concerns about the potential availability of such materials to terrorist groups. To safeguard the public against the misuse of such radioactive materials, detection devices that are capable of thwarting such attacks must be further refined, developed, and implemented. Some current systems for detecting and positioning radioactive materials are inflexible in how they can be deployed and therefore are limited to portals, choke points, or other immobile uses. Other current systems suffer from a number of drawbacks, such as high expense, lack of positioning accuracy, slow responsiveness, are limited to a particular energy range, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for an approach that is mobile and more cost efficient than traditional portal monitors. Additionally, mobile detection systems would facilitate a more timely response to a potential threat.